Erchomai, I am coming
by Chosenshadowhunter
Summary: The heavenly fire didn't work, It didn't kill Sebastian as they had all hoped although it changed him in a bizarre way. After kidnapping his sister he hides her away from the ones she loves. Clary's strength is put to test as she faces her hardest obstacle yet but will the ending result be what she really wants?. M for future lemons/incest/rape.. First fanfic please review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Clary plunged the heavenly sword into Sebastian's chest. She staggered backwards and her vibrant green eyes widened, A dull glow had began to rise from her brother as he fell onto his knee's crying out in agony. His screams pierced her ears and her mouth fell open in shock. All she could hear was a whirling noise around her like a gust of wind was swirling her into her own tornado. The light grew larger surround Sebastians entire body, She clamped her eyes shut as the force of the brightness burned at her eyes.

Her heart was beating harshly in her chest, she was sure the ground had started shaking underneath her but she quickly realised it was her own body trembling caused by fear and exhaustion. When she thought it was safe she pried her eyes open slowly finding her brother lying flat on his stomach, sprawled across the floor in a pile of his own blood. Sucking in her breath she stepped forward slowly unsure of what to do now. Regardless of how evil or destructive he was as a person Clary felt a wave of guilt wrap around her. He had still been her sibling, a brother she would never know, It made her feel empty. Feeling her eyes begin to water she caught the droplets with the end of her sleeve as they trailed down her red cheeks.

She had pictured hundreds of times what her life would have been like if their father had never been the way he was, never poisoned her mother. Her brother would have been a half angel instead of demon. She would have grew up with him in Idris, grew up with Jace and the lightwoods. She gulped knowing that Max would have still be alive as well, he would never have remained nine he would have gotten the chance to grow up. Another tear rolled down her face, a tear for Max. Movement caught her eye, She stared down at her brothers body. Sebastian's arm slowly lifted followed by his other one and then he pushed himself up gracefully to his feet, well as gracefully as any man with a large hole in his chest could.

Her hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped. Nausea quickly took over the feeling of guilt and Clary staggered backwards horrified. She knew everyone was looking at her brother, her own eyes were fixed on his wound watching in disbelief as the skin started to mend, stitching itself together. He stood in the middle of where his forcefield had once formed a circle. His shoulder's were hunched over and his arms hung loosely at his sides, his hands clenched into large fists.

"Sebastian?..." She could hear the terror in her voice as it trembled out of her mouth. He didn't reply and Clary took a small step towards him, She came

to a halt when his head jerked up and his eyes stared right at her. Her chest caved and her heart sunk to her stomach, his eyes were the same shade of green as hers. "Jonathan?" She decided to use his real name, thoughts were running frantically around her head was this her real brother?. The sight of him having anything humanly about him had her running towards him. She had almost reached him but the closer she got she could see in his face it was still him.. The smirked started to spread across his features, How could she have thought for one second that he was anything but human, she scolded herself mentally. She took a step backwards wanting to get away from him but his hand was around her forearm before she knew it, his tight grip made her blood pound beneath his fingertips. "Let go of me, Sebastian" She cried, her tone was ice cold.

She thrashed against him but his vice-like grip only squeezed her arm more. She knew it was pointless to use up any more of the energy she had left so she stopped. He was too strong for her. The sickenly familiar voice growled in her ear. "Dear sister, that wasn't very nice." He spoke quietly so only she could hear him and Clary sensed his lips pull into a smirk. "How would you like it if i had just sliced a sword through your body, hmm?" His voice sent a shiver through her body and she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Yeah well, you were supposed to die. I will mind and get it right next time." She gave him what she thought to be her fiercest look. Her friends shouted to her but she couldn't concentrate on that or their threats that they were giving Sebastian. Black spots dotted her vision making her sway on her feet. She forced herself to look over to where her friends and her family stood. Her mothers eyes were large and frozen wide in shock, unable to speak. Clary saw that Luke's arms were around her it looked like he was holding her mother up. Her gaze moved and her eyes found the long dark haired girl. Isabelle stood with her back straight her whip in her hand, it snaked across the floor in a threatening way. She still looked beautiful even though her hair fell in tangles and her gear was splattered with blood.

Her eyes found another face, oval with black hair and piercing blue eyes that watched Sebastian with everyone movement, Alec. She felt her heart tug as the brown eyes she looked for settled on her own. He looked more like a vampire than he ever did Clary thought even with the cocky statement printed on the front of his t-shirt. His complexion was translucent which made his blue veins pop out from underneath Simons porcelain skin. She wasn't sure how this would all end but she was pretty sure Sebastian was going to kill her, torture her in his sadistic ways.

She winced at the thought sure she was going to throw up. She scanned the group of her friend frantically searching for the golden-haired boy. Her chest was heaving up and down and her breathing was harsh. His face was hard and his hand was clasped around the handle of his seraph, His knuckles were white as his skin stretched thinly over them. Blood was trickling down from his hair line, an injury he had gotten from colliding with the hard floor after being struck by Sebastians force-field. She hadn't noticed she had missed most of the conversation and it was hearing her name that jerked her to back to her sad reality.

"Clary is not going anywhere with you..." Jace's voice rung in her head. " Let her go now!" Cleary watched as Jace his teeth clenched together he pulled his serph out from his weapons belt, it light up after he said 'Michael' one of the many angels name. Sebastians laugh rumbled through his chest and Clary couldn't just stand and do nothing anymore. Swiftly she rose her her knee with all her strength and connected it with her brothers stomach.

He staggered back with a grunt as the air knocked out of him, his hand loosened on her arm and she jerked it out of his grasp. She ran, Willing herself to push her legs harder. She was almost there, a couple more steps and she would be encircled in Jace's arm and away from her brothers reach.

Her hands reached out in front of her to cushion her fall to the ground, she felt his tight grip again around her ankle. He was pulling her towards him and she desperately kicked her free leg in hopes to do any damage to him and to free herself. The last thing she heard were her mothers cries shouting her name, She could feel her heart crushing together she wanted to hug her so badly. She was on her back glaring up at Sebastian with absolute rage then she was being dragged to her feet. He crushed her to his side and with his free hand reached for his ring. Then she was falling through the air, She could tell they were in a portal and tried to pry herself out of his arms but darkness consumed her and she fell into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review. It's nice to know what you guys think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The sunlight shined on her face, warming up her skin. Flexing her fingers she could feel the grass tickling the tips of them. It took her a second to remember what had just happened and then she was pushing herself to her feet. She saw him instantly standing a small distance away from her, he had the same sickening grin on his face. She glanced around her quickly taking in her surroundings. Tree's were all she could see, no house's or any sign of civilization. She glared at him furiously she contemplated just turning around and running for her life but where would that get her, she sighed he would catch her and she didn't even know where she was. The heat from the glowing sun caused beads of sweat to form on her hair line. She felt dizzy and her vision had gone hazy it made everything look dream-like. She swayed a little and closed her eyes trying to ground herself then took a deep breath filling her lungs until they were full and exhaled.

" Where are we?" Her eyes were blazing into her brother's and she wished looks really did kill, if they did he would have stopped being a problem for her weeks ago. The corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile and he took a step towards her followed by another until he was towering over her small body. She refused to look at him and when she started turning her head away he caught her chin with his warm fingertips. " Look at me Clary" He demanded, his voice was rough and harsh as the words left his mouth. Reluctantly she raised her head and stared at him blankly, She kept her face expressionless refusing to give him any satisfaction. His voice was lower when he spoke again. "You don't need to know where we are, you don't need to know anything other than your mine now Clarissa." His facial features hardened and he started pushing her forward so she would walk.

After a while he had allowed her to walk freely but kept his hands at his sides, She knew he would be ready to grab her again if she tried to make a run for it so she followed his orders. She didn't try to talk to him again she didn't want to hear his voice. They had been walking for so long that Clary, having nothing else to do but walk got lost in her own thoughts and tried to make sense of everything that had just happened. Relief flooded through her knowing that everyone she loved was safe, for now. She dreaded to think about how her mother would have been screaming and crying after having to watch her son steal her daughter away from her. She could see Jace's face in her mind, Pain in his eyes as the girl he loved vanished in front of him and there was nothing he could do. Clary knew he would be guilt ridden, he would blame himself for what happened and the thought made her eyes water.

"We are here" He said and she jumped at the loudness of his voice. She looked up to find a small house it looked pleasant but she knew that the building would soon become her very own prison. She tried to swallow the lump that was rising in her throat and she could hear the sharpness in her breathing. Her head shook violently when she looked at her brother. She was not willingly going to step over the threshold. If he wanted her to enter the house then he would have to make her. She knew that if she went into the house that she might as well sign her soul over to the devil. She had to fight at any lengths to get away from him. Before Clary had any time to think she ran at him her hands were balled up into small fists. Sebastian turned just when she was about to swing her first punch and grabbed it effortlessly, laughing at her. That infuriated her even more, she could feel the rage swelling up inside her and swung her other fist at him this time it collided with his jaw.

She hadn't ever thought of herself as strong but she figured that she was as she watch her sibling stagger away from her holding his palm to his face. "I told you that you were a lot like me' He said, his eyes hovered on her they glowed with excitement. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him, she winced as his fingers dug into her skin. She spoke through her clenched teeth. " I am not like you!" She paused. "Your nothing but a murderous monster." Her hands lay flat against his chest and she pushed with all she had to distance herself from him. She recognised the look in his green eyes, a look of utter desire. All she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs but she knew Sebastian wouldn't be stupid enough to bring her somewhere where people could hear her. Her body froze as she felt her brother's lips smash onto her own, despite all attempts she couldn't move.

His lips opened against her own and she felt his tongue against them, trying to pry them apart. She allowed his wandering tongue to enter her mouth and find her own, She took a deep breath and bit down hard onto it. She tasted his blood before she heard his cries, it made her feel sick. She watched her brother carefully as he covered his mouth with his hands. It took her a second before she saw his stele poking out of his weapons belt and she lunged for it.

She didn't know what happened but she was seeing stars, swimming above her. She realised she was lying on her back, the grass tickled her neck. She looked up to find Sebastian standing at her side towering over her, his hand clenched into a fist. He had hit her back. Her jaw started pulsing as the numbness faded and pain took over, she winced aware that it was now her own blood in her mouth. She rolled onto her side and spat it out onto the grass.

"Clarissa, get up." He stopped for a moment and then continued more than happy to threaten her. " Don't think I won't hurt you again, little sister." When she didn't move his eyebrows pulled down into a frown, adjusting himself he knelt down and pulled her up into his arms and started walking towards the house. She just didn't have the energy to fight against him any longer, all she wanted was to curl up and fall into a never ending sleep. Her eyelids closed involuntarily and her dreams consumed her, taking her towards Jace's embrace.

* * *

><p>**Short chapter I know, sorry next one will be uploaded soon.**<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Clary woke up to find herself sprawled across the middle of a large double bed, the white thin sheets were soft against her skin. She sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room, It was bare. White paint covered the four walls and the carpet was a beige colour. A light wooden chest of drawers was the only thing in the room besides from the bed she lay in. She shifted herself to the edge of the bed and swung her legs of the side placing them firmly on the carpet. She stretched out her arms and yawned then slowly rose to her feet. She was still in the same clothes as she had been earlier, she didn't even know how long she had been sleeping for. She walked over towards the window and looked outside, the sky was dark and the stars were twinkling in the sky. From the height she could knew she was on the second floor and her brother wasn't in the room so he either had to be in another room or downstairs. Turning away from the window she moved over to the only door in the room and pressed her forehead on it, taking a deep breath.

She pulled it open slowly trying to make as little noise as possible and creeped out into the hall. It was dark, not a single light was on and she decided not to bother looking for the light switch. She stumbled around to her surprise she didn't make a single sound. Her hands found what she thought must have been the banister for the staircase. Aware of her stepping as she ran her hands along the smooth metal she found the top step. Slowly she made her way down to the bottom. She peered around the corner into what she assumed was another hallway and saw a light at the end. Clary tiptoed as gracefully as she could towards the slightly opened door and looked through the thin gap. It was a kitchen that had a modern design, the tiles on the wall were white and the marble counters were a shiny black. She saw a small square dining table made of thick glass and sitting at it was her brother.

She drew herself away from the door, scared to be seen. Eventually she controlled her breathing and leaned forward to have another look but to her horror he wasnt there. Staggering backwards she blindly made her way to the opposite end of the hall and found a large door. To her relief when she yanked it open all she could see were tree's and the large glowing moon in the night sky. She threw herself outside and ran down the porch steps, careful not to trip over her own feet. With a clear head on her shoulders she knew she couldn't stay in that house with Sebastian and play happy families. She regretted not running from him before but she just didn't have the energy. Exhaughsted from her days of travelling through Edom to then fight her way through demons, It had taken a toll on her body.

Without knowing how, Sebastian was stood in front of her. She felt her eyes widened in shock and she started running in a different direction. Anywhere was better than being in her brother's company, being under his watchful eyes. She felt like she had been running for ages but when she looked over her shoulder the house was still in her view. Her brother was running after he and the distance between them was quickly becoming shorter. Whipping her head round to look in front of her she didn't stop, more determined than she ever had been in her life. She refused to become someone's prisoner, their toy to play with when they got bored. She could hear her brothers angry shouts getting louder from behind her. Keep running she willed herself, you can do this you have to do this!.

She spotted a lake in her peripheral vision and started running towards it, if she followed it she hoped that she would then find a waterfall and through herself off, it would be a better way to suffer than at the hands of her brother she thought to herself grimly. When she made it to the bed of the river her eyes raked her surroundings quickly, trying to figure out what to do next. Between Sebastians shouts she could hear running water and then she was running towards the noise. It wasn't a waterfall as she had hoped. The noise came from the fast flowing water crashing into the rocks that scattered across the river. She took one last glance behind her to see her brother running at full speed towards her and without thinking twice about it, she flung herself into the water.

She knew it was a selfish thing to do, trying to kill herself but surely if it's between that and being tortured it was the best way out. She rose to the surface and tried to ignore the piercing sting of the cold water. Her eyes went to where she had just been standing, half hoping to see her brothers face as the realisation sunk in that she would rather kill herself than be anywhere near him but he wasn't there, panic spread through Clary when she thought of him jumping in after her. She was sucked under the water as the current became stronger. Water pushed its way through her open mouth, her throat felt like it had been scraped vigorously with sandpaper. She kept her mind clear and fought against the water with her legs and arms, kicking into nothing.

Piercing the surface of the dark water she spat out the salty liquid that had filled her lungs, She was sure the bruises were already developing on her skin from where her body had slammed into the rocks. She was closer the edge than she thought and grabbed onto a branch that had been hanging over the river. With all her strength she pulled herself along it quickly incase it snapped. She was at the edge and she could feel the dirt under her hands as she grabbed for land. Hauling herself up she had one knee on the ground and was about to swing the other up when an iron grip caught it. Before she knew it she was back under the icy water it burned her throat as she swallowed it. She felt the warm body behind her and knew it was Sebastian.

With a sickening motion she was back outside the house, he had portaled them back. She swore out loud in between coughs as she crumbled to her knee's. The liquid that flowed from her mouth seemed to be never ending. She couldn't believe that after all of that she was back to where she had started. She felt like she couldn't breath even once her lungs were empty, every time she inhaled it made her wince. Sebastian was kneeling on the ground not far from her, soaking wet. He wasn't coughing the way she had been though, he was just breathing deeply and she stared at him her eyes narrowing. When he eventually looked up his face was filled with anger, he reminded her of Valentine. To Clary's surprise he started crawling over to her until he was inches away. He grasped her face in his hands looking down at her.

"Don't you..." He closed his eyes taking a deep breath then opened them again and looked down at her still clearly angry. "...Ever do that again, or I swear I will fucking tie you down in your room." Her eyes had never left his, too scared to look away. She barley processed what he had said but nodded anyway."I won't" She said, promising him. With that he stood up abruptly, shaking the water from his hair. He made his way to the front door of the house and looked at her from over his shoulder."If you are clever, you won't run away again Clarissa. If you do I will punish you." She could see the sadistic grin spread across his face and as he disappeared through the door, she leaned forward and threw up, crying in between.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary lay on the grass outside for a while, counting the stars. She wanted to try and pro-long the enevitible. Her back lay flat against the ground and her arms were crossed behind her head. She closed her eyes and the faces of all her loved ones flashed behind her eyelids. After Sebastian had went back into the house she had threw up until her stomach was screaming at her in protest and she cried until her eyes were dry and stinging.

She placed her hand over her stomach as it grumbled, Food was all she was thinking about. It felt like she hadn't eaten in days. she staggered to her feet, her legs nearly giving way due to being numb. Pushing her red curly hair away from her face she made her way to the front door and pushed it open. It hadn't been a cold night but after being soaked in the river she had been freezing, but she had been too stubborn to follow her brother inside.

When she walked into the hallway the heat hit her first and then the smell of pasta made her nostrils flare. Her stomach gave her another reminder that she was hungry as she walked along the hall. The main light wasn't on but the room was lit by candels. The scent that drifted from them reminded her of the ocean, it was a welcoming smell. Now that it was illuminated by the flames she could see the room more clearly than before. The walls were a light shade of blue and the floor was wooden. No pictures hung on the walls but a framed photo stood ontop a long table that was against the wall.

She picked it up and ran her fingertips over the circle design that surrounded the photo. She found herself blinking a few times to make sure what she was seeing was real. The photograph was a picture of her. She was maybe a year or two younger and she recognised it straight away. Luke had taken it even against all her protests, they had been at the beach and Clary's normally pale skin was a bright shade of red. Freckles covered more of her face than usual due to being exposed in the sun. She loved that day, it had just been her and Luke. he had bought her icecream and they had gotten burgers together by the seaside. Her lips tugged up into a smile as she remembered their day out, wishing her life was that simple again.

After a moment she placed the picture back down to where it had been sitting and walked along the hall and i to the kitchen. Her brother was no where in sight and she spotted the plastic container of food on the kitchen counter. As she got closer to it she noticed there was a note on top. '_You need to eat, S._' was all it said. She frowned grabbing the piece of paper and molding it into a crumpled ball. She tossed it aside and popped the lid off the container. Her mouth watered and she searched the drawers for the cutlery.

Once she found a fork she sat down at the table and started eating, barley chewing her food. "Try not to choke little sister." she shot out her seat at the aound of Sebastian's voice. "You don't have to eat like such an animal." The look he gave her was that of a playing grin, like a child who was going to go out into the garden and squish ants. She gulped down the food that was still in her mouth and glared at him.

"Maybe thats my plan." She said snapping at him. "If I choke to death then I don't have to be around you." She wasn't sure how he was going to react to what she said but when he started laughing she wasn't surprised. " Why am I here, Jonathan?" Her impatience was running thin and she knew using his real name would piss him off but she was past caring. His eyes flew open filled with anger. "You are here because I want you to be. You are mine and If you are here then that means the bratty angel boy can't get his hands on you" He spoke slowly, as if doing so would make Clary understand and come to terms with what he was doing.

She watched him as he walked casually over to the counter and grabbed an apple that was in a fruit basket. He tossed it between his hands then took a bite from it, the juice from the apple ran down his chin and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "You cannot keep me here!" She blurted out almost shouting. "They will find me and kill you." She spoke confidently and calmed herself down by breathing deeply, she wasn't going to let him get to her. He couldn't be allowed to have that kind of control over her.

"They?" He questioned. "Oh, you mean the shadowhunters?" He smirked at her. "Sweety they can't kill me, and they will not find us. This place is surrounded with runes to stop them from tracking us." His stare hung on her, she shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. She couldn't listen to him any longer. Storming past him she made her way upstairs and into the room she had been asleep in earlier. She kept her clothes on as she slid into the spacious bed and curled up into a ball, hugging her knees. She had drifted in and out of sleep for about an hour, sleep never fully taking her. A noise woke her up this time as the bedroom door and then closed, she was holding her breath now scared too make the tiniest of noises. She released it quickly when she felt someone sit down at the foot of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**** Sex/rape/incest scenes****

Clary jerked herself into a sitting position so quickly it made her head spin. There at the bottom of the mattress sat Sebastian and he was staring at her. His glare burning holes into her. "What are you doing in here?" She hissed through her teeth. She had just managed to get her words out before her brothers mouth was forced against her own. When she tried to pull away from him, his large hand clamped the back of her neck drawing her closer to his body. She was hitting his chest now throwing hit after hit.

Sebastian took no notice of her feeble attempts and pushed her backwards. he was on top of her now and the weight of him was crushing her. "Get of me, now!" she murmered against his persistant lips. He took no notice of her and continued to run his hand down her side finally resting on her hip. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. " You either do this willingly or not, either way suits me sister." He nibbled at her earlobe, pulling it into his mouth to suck on it. Clary didn't stop hitting him. This was wrong to her on so many levels, he was her brother for god sake. "Stop, this is wrong. Stop!" She tried pleading with him again but he wasn't even listening to her anymore.

her body froze when she felt his fingers tugging at the zip of her trousers. She kicked out with the her legs in an attempt to bat him off her, but it was futile. He had her legs trapped between his own and he slid her trousers and underwear down along her thighs. He stared at her with admiration and then continued to remove them. Once he pulled her trousers down to the ankles he slid them of her and tossed them to the ground. Clary lay there helpess desprately trying to think of a way to make all of this stop. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears and she was breathing to fast, panicking. Her brothers face was next to hers again and he pressed his lips against hers, prying them open with his tongue.

She squirmed trying to get away from him then she gasped. Sebastian's fingers found her clitorous and he rubbed it in a circular motion, stimulating it. She couldn't help but let the sharp breath escape her lips as the sensation tingled from between her legs. Her hands still pushed at him trying to force him of her. She tried to speak but the pressure of his mouth was crushing her. Her brothers fingers slid into her and she let out a cry. When her brother pulled his face away she hoped that he was going to stop but she was wrong. A devilish grin was spread wide across his face, excitement filled his eyes. "You didn't say you were a virgin, little sister." He said his voice low.

All she could bring herself to do was look away from him as she spoke. " Please don't do this." Her voice was a whisper and she closed her eyes. His fingers remained inside her and an overwhelming sensation twisted in her stomach. He started moving his fingers in and out of her, the wetness of her made his dick swell and harden. With his other hand he cupped her breast squeezing and pulling at it. A deep groan escaped his lips and he slid another finger inside of Clary, moving them faster than before.

Clary clamped her eyes shut, refraining herself from making any noise. She bit down on her lower lip, she was not going to moan or gasp when it was her brother doing these things to her. It wasn't right. When she felt his finger pull out of her she drew a deep breath, she knew what would be next and she was petrified. Her eyes watered and tears rolled down her cheek. The wait wasn't long, almost as quickly as his fingers left her he rammed his penis inside her. Groaning at her tightness. Clary cried outloud as the pain shot up her, she clenched her jaw wishing for it to stop. Her brother pulled himself in and out of her rapidly and the longer he did the pain clary had felt disappeared and she was horrified to realise the feeling was pleasurable.

He pumped her harder, his hands gripped onto her thighs lifting her hips up to meet him allowing his dick deeper access. Clary didn't know how long she had been lying there for but it felt like a lifetime, She just tried to keep her mind on Jace and tried to make her thoughts take her away from what was happening. Her brother offered her more of his dick, he was grunting calling out her name and then he exploded inside of her, letting his juices fill inside her. He leaned his head on her knee and got his breath back. Clary refused to look at him, she was disgusted at what had just happened.

"Thanks sister.". He spoke softly and then pushed himself of the bed, pulled his shirt back on over his head and left the room without another word. Clary lay there speechless, her brother just raped her and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't even think about sleeping, the pain started between her legs again so instead she lay awake and cried for her stolen innocence.

* * *

><p>Will update soon, please leave a review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining through the window when Clary woke up. She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep and she didn't dream. The sheets were tightly twisted around her legs and she yanked it off her freeing them. Her hair was damp and stuck to her forehead with sweat, she sighed and rolled herself out of bed. Her legs started to shake under the pressure of her weight and she winced at the dull pain throbbing between her legs Her heart sunk at the fear of seeing her brother but she needed the toilet.

She crept out of her room and along the hall, she had no idea what door to try and the fear of finding Sebastians room was over-whelming her. After a moment Clarys hand grasped at the handle of the closest door and took a shaky breath. She pulled it open and sighed, her heart was beating frantically inside of her chest. She walked into the room and locked it after she checked to make sure it was just her in there.

She gasped when she had looked at herself in the mirror. Her red curls were wild around her face and her eyes looked tired from the shadows that ran under them. Her hand reached up and she touched her jaw, running her fingertips over the bruise that had formed. It was tender to the touch and it made her flinch back. She twisted the tap on at the sink and watched the water flow then cupped her hands together under the tap. She washed her face and then turned the faucet off, She still didn't feel clean enough. She used the toilet then stripped from her clothes and stepped into the bathtub. clary turned the shower on and took a deep breath as the hot water poured onto her skin. It caused a burning sensation on her shoulders and back but she didn't care, she invited the water to burn away the events of last night. She wanted to wash away her brothers touch and scrubbed violently at her skin with a sponge until it was red raw.

Once she was dressed she made her way back to her room, when she walked through the door she closed it quickly behind her and leaned against it. She was glad at the fact her room was still empty but when she walked over to her bed she gulped. Lying on top of the sheets was a bright yellow summer dress. She picked it up carefully and examined it then her eyes looked down at her own clothes and without hesitation she yanked them off throwing them to the floor in a heap. She pulled the dress on over her head and flattened it out against her, it pulled her in at the stomach then flared out at her hips. The straps were thin and the dress itself enhanced her curves.

She jerked her head up at the sound of the door opening. "I knew it would look perfect on you" He said in a low husky voice, his eyes took her in as he appreciated the view. Instinctively Clary wrapped her arms around herself, she wanted to disappear out of the room and away from the house. She didn't realise she had moved until she felt the cold wall pressed against her back. Her chest heaved up and down, unable to control her breathing. "I'm glad your dressed, come down stairs." Was all he said before turning his back to her and finishishing out of the room.

Once Clary calmed down she had nothing left to do but head downstairs, A wave of sickness spread through her. The last thing she ever wanted to do was be in the same room as her sibling ever again. She entered the kitchen to find her brother at the kitchen table like he had been last night. She didn't look at him but made her way to the table and took a seat opposite him, eventually straining her eyes upwards until he was in her view.

He wore a white vest top so tight the defined muscle underneath was visible, his hair was messy like he had just gotten out of bed and he was wearing dark jeans. He looked up at Clary with wide green eyes and smiled at her, to Clarys shock it wasn't his usual cocky smile it was genuine. "Morning Clarissa, sleep well?" He looked at her gently when he spoke, His eyes focused on her own.

"Your asking if I slept well?" Her harsh voice surprised him she could tell by his expression. "That's a sick joke Sebastian!" She shouted at him and looked down at her hands that were placed firmly on the glass. Had he really just asked her that knowing exactly what had happened last night, she felt her cheeks redden with anger.

"Who's Sebastian?" He asked, bewildered. She froze and slowly looked up at him, his features that were normally hard were now soft and the look in his eyes showed exactly what he was feeling, confusion. "My name is Jonathan." He looked at her blankly and then with concern. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go lie down." He suggested but Clary just looked at him like he was an alien. Was he being real with her or was this just a big lie, she honestly couldn't tell.

* * *

><p>I will update later on in a few hours! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastians POV

* * *

><p>After popping into his sisters room he found himself sitting at the large oak wooden desk in his room. His thoughts kept taking him back to the night before. He felt the smirk as it spread across his face. He knew that his sister would eventually give herself to him willingly, it was only a matter of time. He was aware that he would have to be patient with her and he was more than prepared to do so, He would do anything for his dearest sister.<p>

A weird feeling began travelling through his Sebastian's body, making his skin radiate with such an intense heat it was painful. He groaned a little and closed his eyes, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes the heat resided but it left his head pounding, He stared around confused, before remembering where he was. Gradually he rose to his feet and walked over to his wardrobe. Pulling out one of his many white vest tops he pulled it on then slipped his favourite jeans on. He walked downstairs his feet bare and made his way into the kitchen. He had just made himself a coffee when his sister entered the large room. He looked at her, she was beautiful like their mother then his heart dropped. He wish he knew there mother and wondered thoughtfully why this had never crossed his mind before. Jonathan politely greeted his sister and almost flinched away at her response.

What's wrong with her he pondered. His skin crawled when he heard the name Sebastian. He stared at her blankly watching her carefully, noticing the shadows under her eyes. He scolded himself mentally she was his sister and he wasn't taking care of her properly. He tried to remember what they had done yesterday but his mind hit a brick wall. He panicked. What if his memories have been erased? Instead of sending himself down a spiral he calmed himself, all he had to do was ask his sister she would tell him but then who was Sebastian and why was she referring him to that name. When he asked her he waited for an answer but she just stared at him.

He advised her to go get some rest but again he got no respond, he got to his feet and walked around the table towards Clary. His eyes flew open in surprise as she leaped out her chair and backed away from him. He raised his hands up, ensuring her he wasn't going to hurt her. How could he she was his blood. "Clarissa, calm down" He spoke as softly as he could manage keeping his eyes on her face that was covered in freckles. "I'm your brother, you don't have be afraid of me" He knew his voice was filled with hurt, how could she even think like that.

Before he had registered her swift movements she punched him, He didn't move the blow wasn't hard enough. He was more concerned about the bruise it would leave on her delicate knuckles. He held his breath and stepped forward as slowly as he could manage and she attacked him. She must have used all her strength because they fell to the floor now and she was screaming at him at the top of her lungs. Jonathan expertly grabbed a hold of her tiny wrists pinning them to her sides.

"Enough!" He said not sure what to do for his crazed sister. "It's me, Jonathan your brother!" It stopped her frantic movements but her stare was enough to make him want to flinch away from her. And then he felt his body temperature beginning to rise again, A groan escaped his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them he was more than surprised to find his sister pinned beneath his body and he smirked at her. "Well, this is a pleasant view and all but would you care to explain to me why the fuck we are lying on the kitchen floor?" His eyes glared down at his sisters small face and he felt her body tense underneath the weight of his own.

He dragged them both to their feet confused. He wondered if maybe she had placed runes on him but threw the thought away as he remembered she didn't have a stele. "What the fuck just happened." His face hardened and he glared at her, she was upto something and he needed to know what before he had another black out.

* * *

><p>Really short chapter next one will be up tomorrow. Please review, Thanks.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

She remained silent under her brothers glare, too stunned to speak. What the hell just happened?. Her shoulders weakened under the tight grip of Sebastians hands, her eyes bored into his. As if he didn't know Clary thought to herself, this is just one big nasty trick. She was startled back to reality when her brother started shaking her. "Answer me, now!" His voice was demanding and for a minute Clary had the urge to laugh in his face, for once he didn't have control over the situation. She refrained herself from doing so, she didn't have any interest to intice him any further.

His face had gone red with anger and he looked like he was going to explode then he turned around and walked away from her releasing her from his grip. She almost sighed as she felt the blood rushing to where his fingers had pressed to hard against her skin. It wasn't long before he had strode back into the kitchen the anger still fresh on his face, and his mouth was turned up at the corners revealing his devilish grin. In his hand his fingers were wrapped tightly around his stele, her face twisted and she shied away from him. She was not going to allow him to use a rune on her, No it wasn't going to happen.

"Come here little sister, I am sure I can make you talk if you are not going to yourself." He said and raised his hand, shaking the stele in the air, taunting her. "How can I tell you anything when I don't even know what just happened!" Her voice came out in a panic, stuttering slightly. If she could just charge at him and manage to grab his stele then she could portal herself home, to Jace. Her heart seized at the thought of him, the golden-haired boy flashed in her mind. She avoided thinking about how he would be feeling but she knew it would be Guilt, Loss and heartache. She had to count on him finding her, saving her from the monster that stood inches away.

"You said your name was Jonathan and apparently you didn't know why I called you Sebastian." She watched his eyebrows pull together when he frowned, faint creases appeared on his forehead as though he was in deep thought. "Your lying, I don't believe you." His voice was loud and rough and he stormed over to her. He grabbed her arm and started drawing a rune on her and when he had finished he let go of it.

She didn't feel any different nor did she feel the need to start blurting out any hidden truths that she had stored away in her mind. She looked at him blankly unsure of what he had expected, maybe it just didn't work. Then there was nothing but pain, she looked at her arm urgently expecting to see flames melting away her flesh but there was nothing but a red glowing rune. Her nails came down in an attempt to scratch away at her own skin, her screams filled the kitchen. "Take this off me you bastard!." She shrieked still clawing away at herself.

Her fingertips were covered in blood when she looked down at her poor attempt to rip apart the rune. She was crying and her hot tears streamed down her face, the pain was consuming her. She had never felt agony to this extent before and she begged Sebastian to relieve it, to make it stop and he did. She couldn't feel the sting of the rune as he placed another one on her other arm, instantly the pain dulled and then stopped completely. She crumbled to her knee's panting aggressively and her hand flew to the rune that was no longer glowing red.

"Not a very pleasurable experience is it darling sister?" He said and kneeled down beside her, his eyes were filled with amusement. " Now, what else happened?" He stared at her. She kept her head down staring at the kitchen floor. "Well, you were being nice to me." She said breathlessly, Her body was shaking violently. Her brothers laugh made the hairs on her neck stand up. " Amen't I always nice to you?." He questioned her whilst pulling her upwards to her feet. Clary couldn't help it, She rolled her eyes at him making a noise of complete disgust and her brothers hands clamped down around her throat, threatening to squeeze her air tubes.

A deep growl rumbled in his chest escaping through his parted lips. " ..Until you defy me that is, otherwise you will never learn." It wasn't anger she could see in his eyes it was desire. The same look he had given her last night and her stomach tightened, positive she was going to throw up. His mouth came down onto hers hungrily and then he let go of her, releasing her throat from his fingers.

Her legs couldn't hold her up any longer and she folded down onto the ground. He didn't look at her again when he walked away, and she was glad she didn't want to see his smug smile. She sat on the floor trying to figure out what she needed to do, what her plan was going to be. She knew her only escape options would be either to get a hold of his stele or find a spare one and portal her way out of this hell or she could be brave and make a run for it, she could just keep running she had to end up somewhere. Maybe she would find a small town or village or better yet maybe a city.

A surge of hope rose through her. She still couldn't understand what had happened with Sebastian earlier, She had figured that if he was lying about not knowing he wouldn't have bothered trying to interogate her. She thought he even looked worried, fearful. If it happened once Clary was sure it would happen again and if she could talk her brother into giving her his stele when he was Jonathan then he would be giving her her get out of jail free card. She just had to be patient and wait.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but write and upload another chapter, so here you go guys! Don't forget to review, Thanks.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

She was sitting at the kitchen table when her brother came back through into the room. He was dressed the same as he had been earlier but now he was wearing his large black gear boots and held his jacket tightly in one hand. Clary was curious as to where he was going, she knew if he created a portal she would miss her chance with him as Jonathan. Her plan was going to be difficult, she was aware of that and now her brother was making it impossible.

"Where are you going?" She questioned him politely. Being nice to Sebastian was also apart of her gameplay because she knew if plan her didn't work then she would be stuck here with him, either for the rest of her life or until she was rescued. Once she spoke she picked another grape from its stem and popped it in her mouth, when she raided the fridge she had been left disappointed. There hadn't been a lot in there just cheese, milk, mayo and a box of red grapes.

"I am going to go deal with some things, I have secured the house with runes so don't bother trying to make a run for it." He looked at her and his lips tugged up into a smile. "I won't be long, a few hours." He stated and Clary could feel the blood drain from her face, she didnt' want to wait for him to come back what if she missed her chance. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Can I come?" She blurted out quickly and she watched his eyebrows pull down together as he frowned as if sussing out her plan. Clary's stomach knotted and then he spoke. "No." Was all he said then turned his attention to the far away wall and grabbed his stele out of his jean pocket. Silently he placed the stele against the large cream wall and started drawing the rune. Clary hadn't noticed she was out of her chair as the portal opened and was running towards it. Sebastian turned his head when she was almost near him and smirked at her before she collided with him. Her brothers arm was woven tightly around her waist as they fell through the portal and within seconds Clary could feel the soft sand underneath her feet and the smell of the ocean.

When she opened her eyes she was standing on a desserted beach. The sun that shone down on them should have made them warm but she shivered as the wind blew around them both. She looked up and saw the grey clouds that swarmed the sky making their way over to the dull glowing sun. Looking back down she gave her surroundings a quick glance, the ocean that was too her left didn't look inviting as it's dark waters lapped onto the sand. She pulled herself out of her brothers grasp and turned to look at him.

"Where are we?." She spoke through gritted teeth as the cold wind lashed at her again, leaving a trail of goose bumps along her arms and legs. She was grateful when Sebastian placed his jacket over her shoulders and she pushed her arms into the sleeves almost sighing with relief when she started to warm up. The cold didn't seem to bother him. She stared up at the blonde boy in front of her wondering if he was purposely ignoring her and he looked down at her, a smile playing at his lips. He coughed clearing his chest before speaking.

"Welcome to bonnie Scotland, m'lassie" His grin was huge now and Clary refrained from laughing at his pathetic attempt at the accent. She shook her head up at her brother. "That was awful, you do know that right?" Her lips curved up to form a smirk then her hand was being grabbed by Sebastian and he guided her across the sand towards where a row of small shops lined the promenade. Sebastian stopped at the edge and surprised Clary when he told her to climb onto his back. She stared at him blankly and then his voice came out sharp and he was clearly annoyed. "It's either that or cut your feet, your choice." But as he spoke he was crouching himself down like he knew her decision and he had guessed wrong, she walked past him and instantly regretted her choice.

Small sharp stones felt like they were sinking deeply into the soles of her feet with every step but she ignored it. Sebastian was well in front of her now disappearing in to one of the many shops, by the time Clary had reached it he was emerging out off it and he was holding a large plastic bag. He yanked the black box from the bag and opened it revealing to Clary a pair of white shoes. Without any hesitation she was was grabbing them and slipping them onto her sore feet curious to know how he knew what size to get her but she didn't bother to ask.

"Why are we in scotland?, are we going to visit Edinburgh for the day?" She had meant it to sound sarcastic but when she spoke it came out like a normal question. Of course she shouldn't have been surprised when he replied but she was. "Yes and no, for you it will be but not for me." He started walking so she followed. He led her down a side alley between two shops. "Since you hijacked my portal, I wasn't fully concentrating on where I was going." He said scolding her and started drawing the familiar rune onto the brick wall.

This time when she stepped through it she wasn't disorientated as she had been the last time, her brothers arm was wrapped around her shoulders. She found herself standing in another alley, the ground was cobbled and the buildings around her were tall and bricked. She could hear the noise of the busy city bustling around her, making her miss New York even more. Her brother was standing at her side and when she looked over at him he signalled her to follow. They walked out onto a large straight street, filled with shoppers and tourists.

The large castle that sat on the top of a hill opposite her was the first thing Clary spotted and she wished she had her drawing pad on her. She was barley aware of Sebastian tugging at her arm as he guided her through the busy crowd. All the way up the right hand side of the street were shops, and the noise of bagpipes filled the air. she was surprised as she noticed other shadowhunters walking past her, none of them looked her way twice. The street disappeared behind her as they walked up another alley way bringing them into a cobbled road the sign read 'Rose Street'. Her brother led her to a large tunneled street and stopped abruptly at a black double door.

It took Clary a minute to see past the glamour and see all the runes that covered the wall. When Sebastian pushed the door open she could hear the dull beat of music that came from inside, a nightclub she figured. It was dark and she wished she had her stele so she could place runes on herself, she carefully made her way down the eroded stone steps. Her hand held tightly onto the thin metal railing while the other ran along the stone wall. The floor inside was concrete and the walls were bricked over. She could feel the bass vibrate through her body as if it were her own heartbeat. Another double door was in front of them and her brother pushed through it, holding it open for her.

When she walked past him he let the door swing closed. Downworlders filled the room, their bodies swaying to the music. As far as Clary could tell there were Vampires and Fairies. A tall girl walked over to them, her skin was a light shade of pink and her long dark hair hung in waves around her face. She was a fairie. "Sebastian" She said greeting him, her Scottish accent was thick and she nodded at him. "Who is your friend?" Her blue eyes were on Clary as she spoke.

"Griselda" He said nodding his head back at her. His attention went to Clary and he placed his arm around her. "This here is Clarissa Morgenstern, my dear little sister" His grin was sickenly wide and she had almost not noticed that he used her full birth name, she felt like correcting him and telling him her last name was Fray and that she would never be a Morgenstern but she bit her tongue. "Oh, what a pleasure." She said smiling down at her, her teeth were sharp and Clary almost flinched back.

The fairie gave her a wink then disappeared back into the crowd. She hadn't noticed her brother bending down until he whispered in her ear. "Your going to fit in well here." Was all he said then started for the bar.

* * *

><p>Please review and as always thanks for reading.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Following her brother they swerved around the dancers, for once being glad about her tiny frame. She had been concentrating on her feet and not tripping over, so when she looked up she almost gasped in surprise. She had asumed she wasn't being elbowed and stood on because of Sebastians wide body creating a path for her as he walked but she realised he didn't need to.

The downworlders had scattered creating a walk way for him, she tried not to think of all the eyes that were on her so instead she focused on her brothers back. When Sebastian moved to the side she saw the bar, it was large and circular and it was centered in the middle of the room. She didn't pay attention as he spoke to one of the male vampires from behind the bar. She turned her body to face the partying downworlders and scanned the dance floor shocked when she saw mundanes. She couldn't look away from the group of what looked like teenagers that were sitting in a booth in the far corner, surrounded by vampires.

"Don't stare" Her brother was standing beside her now and looked as tall as he ever could, He stood with his back straight and his shoulders squared. He nodded his head towards a free booth and Clary walked in front of him towards it. She sat down and slid herself across the purple leather, she placed her elbows onto the table and rested her chin in her hands. The loud music and strobe lights were giving her a migraine and the smoke was making her eyes sting.

"Why are there mundanes here Sebastian?" She said speaking low enough for only him to hear. She watched as his head whipped around to look at her. "Because we are not in New York anymore Clarissa, This is Scotland. They don't have rules here, they don't have leaders. The shadowhunters don't either, They all choose not too." His eyes were watching her carefully as he spoke. No rules, No leaders it kept swimming around in Clarys head. She quickly realised that was why none of the shadowhunters here had paid any attention to her. They didn't follow the clave, they didn't follow anyone and that meant no one knew who she was.

"I wanted to bring you here so we can be free, don't you ever wonder why you never hear about Scottish Shadowhunters?" He continued. "Or Scottish warlocks, vampires or fairies?." He paused for a moment to let Clary think about what he was saying. He was about to speak again but she knew what he was going to say. "We're untrackable here..." She felt sick as her stomach tightened. The realisation kicked in, she was never going to be found how could she be if an entire country could hide within it's own land. Jace and Simon would never think to look for her here, no one would.

"Exactly, The only person who really has any respect around here is the one with the most power, Like.. myself." He took a drink from his glass and placed it down onto the table. " But that doesn't mean I control them, oh no" He said laughing. "They just respect me, stay loyal to me and treat me like a rock star." His grin was large as it spread across his face. "They do this as long as I keep the guards up, keep them hidden. It all works out pretty great actually." Clary wanted to slap the smug smile of his face but stopped herself.

She had to keep calm she had everything riding on her plan, it had to work. She watched as her brother gulped down the rest of his whiskey with ease. "What... you just expect me to just live here?" She questioned him. " You are insane if you think.." She was about to rant on until he interupted her. "Yes I do, the only way you can leave is if you manage to find your way to the London Institute. I am the only person who can portal in and out of here because of the wards I have up. The warlocks have to come to me if they want to create one." He eyed her as he spoke and she could see the excitement in his eyes. It took a second for his words to sink in, for her to understand what it meant. Then she had an overwhelming urge to punch him, kick him, bite him anything that involved giving him physical pain.

A male vampire sat down next to her causing her to abandon her thoughts. His glare was fixed on her. "Your a pretty wee thing aren't you" When he smiled at her his fangs extended and Clary flinched back away from him. " Don't be scared of me darlin'" He said and slid across the leather until his leg was touching her own. " Get away from me, vampire." She hissed, surprised at her own aggressiveness. His hand reached her leg and she froze.

She hadn't realised her brother had left the table before the vampire had sat down beside her but now he stood next to the booth. "I suggest you remove yourself from her before I claim your fangs." His voice was low and threatening. The vampire didn't bother to look up at who had spoken but instead darted for Clarys neck. Her eyes slammed shut anticipating the sting of his sharp teeth but it never came. When she looked over to where he had been he wasn't there, he was standing now and her brothers large hand was now wrapped around his pale throat.

"Do you know who I am, Downworlder?" He roared in the vampires face and the dancers closest to them all stopped and turned to look at what was going on. "Yes, you are Sebastian Morgenstern." He just managed to get his words out when Sebastian ripped out his throat. The vampires body collapsed to the ground and a few screams echoed through the now quite club. Her brother turned to his gathering audience. Rage filled his eyes and his hands clenched at his side.

"This!" He shouted at the crowd whilst he raised his finger to point at Clary. "Is my sister and anyone who lays a single finger on her will die at my hands, now you have been warned. She is off limits." As if they knew he had finished speaking they scattered away from him and continued to dance when the music had started playing again. He sat down on the leather seat and leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"I will always protect you, little sister."

* * *

><p>Small Chapter, I haven't been feeling too good so my writing is lazy just now Sorry!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_"Run!" The voice was clear and familar and it tugged at her heart. She obeyed the command and pushed her legs harder even though her body was screaming at her in protest. "Your so close, just keep running" Hearing Jace's voice made her eyes water and the tears rolled down her cheeks. The trees around her blurred together until all she was seeing was a mix of green and brown. Her bare feet made the leaves beneath her, crunched with every step._

_"I'm trying!" She shouted back and her voice echoed around her. She stumbled but managed to correct herself and continued to sprint in the direction of the angel like voice. "He's going to stop you, is that what you want?" He was quiter now like he was further away and Clary let out a cry. "Of course not, I will reach you." She promised, truly believing she would. She looked behind her shoulder to see Sebastian standing not too far away._

_"No you won't, I won't let you." It was a whisper but it was as if he spoke in her ear and she shivered. She didn't bother responding to him but kept moving. Her eyes shot open in horror as she noticed the tree's moving in the opposite way, even though she was running something was pulling her backwards. Then she could see him, the golden boy was in front of her, no more than a couple of meters away. His face looked exhausted and his eyes were filled with sadness. _

_"You want to stay here don't you?." He almost sounded angry and Clary stopped running and crumbled to the ground as the invisible pull continued to drag her backwards towards her brother. "NO!" She screamed. "I want you, don't let him take me." Her hands clawed at the ground in an attempt to stop herself from being dragged across the dirt. She didn't think anything could have perpared her for what Jace said to her. _

_"You have a dark heart in you" He spoke slowly, turning away from her and with that she released her grip from the earth and went hurtling towards her brothers feet landing in a heap. The last thing she heard was her brother soothing her telling her that Jace was right and it would be easier if she just accepted it. _

* * *

><p>She woke up panting and her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat. She was swaying and she thought it was because she felt faint but she could feel heat radiating from one side of her. She opened her eyes and saw Sebastians chest and jaw. He was carrying her and her head leaned against his shoulder. Her body was stiff and she tried to move. He was looking down at her now his large green eyes looked tired.<p>

"Go back to sleep, little sister. We will be home soon enough" His voice was soft and he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Jonathan?" She asked unsure if it was him or Sebastian. He murmered yes against her hair and she wanted to kick herself. How could she have fallen asleep at the only time where she needed to be awake. "Jonathan, I want to go home." Her voice was weak with exhaustion and she could feel him nodding and her heart fluttered.

"Were here." He said quitely. She was about to explain she meant New York but she knew it wouldn't have made any difference. He carried her through the threshold and up the stairs until they were in a large open room. The walls were cream and the decor was brown. There was a large flat screen placed on the far away wall and a brown leather couch sat facing it. The kitchen was joined onto the room, only seperated by a breakfast bar instead of a wall.

Jonathan carried her into the hall that was past the livingroom and opened the first door on the left. Inside was pretty the paint on the walls were white besides from the main wall at the back which had large red and gold flowers printed on the wallpaper. The double bed was pushed up against that wall and had red sheets on it, the stitching was gold. The floors were wooden and a black furry rug lay at the foot of the bed. Her brother laid her down onto the mattress and the pillow was soft beneath her head. " Just you sleep now" He whispered and lay down on the bed beside her, his arms clasped behind his head. Her body stiffened and he must have sensed it because he started assuring her he would be going to his own room soon. "I just miss you and I want to ask you something" He said.

She looked up at him and he continued. "Whats our Mother like?" He spoke so quitely she almost never heard him. "Well um, She beautiful, caring, artistic and she always tried her best at bringing me up." She sighed, She missed her mom so much and she would have given anything to just see her again. "Like you then? am I anything like her?" He sounded almost like a child, unsure and shy.

"You have her eyes and some of her features." She told him. She felt sympathy for him, it wasn't his fault their father had poisned him when he was still in the womb or the way Valentine brought him up. He just wanted a family, everyone deserved one did they not?. "I always wanted to meet her you know, when I was little but father told me she left because of me and well I don't blame her." he looked down and for the first time ever Clary wanted to hold him, to hold the brother she never had.

"I remember now, what happened the other night" He said and as he spoke she froze, did he mean the first night he kidnapped her. She could barley bring herself to say rape. "What I.. what He done to you Clarissa. Thats not me." He shook his head gently. " It's the demon inside of my body. I would never harm you, you have to know that." His eyes were on her, begging her to agree with him. "How do you remember?" She asked bewildered. Does this mean Sebastian could remember when Jonathan broke through?. "I know you would never hurt me." She said unsure if that was the truth. Deep down she wanted to believe him but how could she when all she had ever known him as was Sebastian.

"I didn't the first time it happened." He admitted. "But after the third time I did, his memories became mine and I guess it's vice versa. So he will remember this conversation as if it were him, but he will be able to tell the difference between what I do and what he does." He sat himself up and turned to face her grasping one of her hands. "You saved me Clary, This must have something to do with the heavenly fire, when you stabbed me...him, There are times now when the demon part of me goes away.. disappears." His lips tugged up into a soft smile, so different from Sebastians. "Are you aware of what he does when it's not you controlling your body?" She asked him and his face saddened.

She already knew the answer. "Yes and I know he is worried that I will soon have full control, He's doing everything he can to stop this, to kill this side of him." His hand squeezed tighter around her own but she didn't mind. "You have to help me, sister." Clary knew she had to aswell, this was her brother ther person he should have been. It wasn't just because she felt sorry for him but because she wanted him to be saved to be apart of her life.

"Of course I will, I will do anything to help." She said and offered him a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't done a fan fiction in awhile. If I'm honest I totally forgot about it. **

Sebastian Paced up and down his room thinking about last night. He hadn't slept at all, his brain had been ticking over trying to figure out a way to stop Jonathan coming through. Grabbing clumps of hair on both sides of his head he groaned.

It didn't take long until he sat down and placed his head in his hands. He wasn't sure how long he sat there for until something in his head clicked. In a swift movement he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a tiny cell phone, dialling the number he then placed the small device against his ear.

"Deimus, sorry this is not a social call but I need you're help." He fell silent as he listened to the warlock.

"You know my time is expensive and will not come cheap, my dear friend."

"I am aware, I am also willing to pay the price for you're services." Sebastian spoke slowly.

"Very well, I can come as soon as tonight." Deimus said.

"See you then, Deimus."

"Sebastian." The Warnock said then hung up. It felt like a weight had been lifted from him, he had finally gotten a plan in motion but even he knew he might need a back up. This situation had to be dealt with tonight, he couldn't take the chance of Jonathan freeing Clary.

All his thoughts went to her and he almost managed a smile. Standing up he made his way out his room and down the hall. Twisting the knob he pushed the wooden door open to reveal Clary sprawled across the bed. He strode over to the foot of the mattress and grabbed hold of the duvet covers and swiftly yanked them onto th he floor.

"Get up, we have a busy day." He watched Clary as she fumbled around trying to find the sheets.

"Go...away.." she mumbled into the pillows. Sebastian laughed.

"If your not showered, dressed and downstairs in five minutes, I will come back up and help you shower" he said the last part slowly and in a blink of an eye Clary was in the bathroom. A smirk spread across his face and he made his way down to the kitchen.

It didn't even take Clary fives minutes and she was sitting at the breakfast bar. Her hair was damp and pulled up into a bun. She was wearing the blue dressed Sebastian had left out for her. It was plain but petty on her.

He placed a hot bowl of oatmeal down in front of her and watched as scoffed it down not even letting it cool. He waiting until she was finished before starting a conversation with her, the last thing he wanting was a bowl thrown at him.

"So, aren't you curious to know where we are going today?" He grinned.

"Not really, why?" She spoke slowly and watched him with suspicious eyes.

"Well you were yesterday, in fact you were so eager you hijacked my portal." A small laugh escaped his lips. Clary scoffed and looked away from him. "Fine, I will tell you. The black market." His grin was huge now with exitement.

"Wait what?" Clary said her mouth hanging open. "Shadowhunters don't go to black markets."

"Yeah I know, but who cares. C'mon were going now." He grabbed her arm and yanked her from her seat. He stood opposite the wall where the last portal had been drawn and taped his Stele of the wall. Carefully he traced the rune making it fresh and watched as the portal opened.

" I'm not sure about this, Sebastian." Clary swallowed heavily and her chest rose up and down.

"Nah, it will be fine. Stop worrying." Then he pulled her through, keeping a tight grip on his sister's arm.

**Thanks for reading I know it's been ages since I last updated and please bare with me until I can get back into the feel of this story, many thanks and don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

It took clary a few minutes to see past the glamour and when she did she gasped. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before. Glancing around her eyes settled on one stall where zaps of blue and orange light danced around above it manifesting out of no where. She felt her lips tug up into a smile as she watched the lights swirl around one another creating designs in the air.

Clary managed to pull her eyes away and focus on the stall opposite it. A tall blue man stood by the table his hands manipulated gold dust in his palm, creating a small tornado. She watched carefully as he blew the dust towards a warlock watching in the crowd. Her skin turned clear and her hair grew in length curling at the bottom, colour sparked in her eyes and her body began curving and slimming in a way that made even Clary envious.

"Wow." She mumbled.

"Lets go we can't stay here long." Sebastian tugged her arm and walked forward through the crowd of creatures. She began to notice that instead of having to fumble past everyone they had created a path for them. Confused she looked at there faces to realise they all had the same look of disgust. She hadn't realised Sebastian had stopped walking until she collided with his back, she peered around to find out why.

"Why we stopping?" She asked, looking up at her brother.

"We're here." he pointed to a small tent to their left and walked ahead, leading the way. "Don't say anything unless you're spoken too, okay?" He stared at her waiting for a confirmation that she understood, Clary nodded and he stepped into the tent.

It was a lot larger inside that what it had looked and it was beautiful. Long red drapes hung from the top of the tent which covered the sides. In the centre were about seven large leather beanbags spread out into a square and on one of them sat a woman. Her blonde hair was twisted back into braids and the rest fell into curls down her back. She wore a crystal chain headband and a beautifully detailed sari, she reminded Clary of an Indian princess.

"I know why you have come here, shadowhunter" Her voice was delicate and almost childlike. Clary was surprised she knew what they were, she hadn't even opened her eyes. she reached her hand out towards Sebastian, gasping she swayed her head back and forth. After a few minutes she lowered her arm and her eyes shot open. Clary almost gasped at what she was seeing, the woman's eyes were clouded over and grey, she was blind.

"I am sorry, son of Valentine Morgenstern I cannot give you the answers you seek." she said quietly, her head jerked again. "but you Clarissa Morgenstern I see that you will end up exactly where you are supposed to be, wether thats clear or not just now... in all due time." Clary stood frozen in shock as she watched the woman's head continue to jerk uncontrollably.

"Jonathan Herondale...will find you Clarissa." Her whole body was vibrating now as she continued. " He's already here..." A smile spread across her face and her body collapsed forward.

"Wait! what do you mean he is here, how is that possible." Clary shouted at the woman but she remained silent and still. "Answer me!"

"Clary, move its time to leave." He grabbed at her arm and she attempted to shrug him off but his grip tightened making her wince. She was desperate to know more, even if it meant interrogating this woman. She had to know more about her future, if she truly had one. She heard Sebastian growl something obscene under his breath and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down right now! or I swear I will kick your ass." Her chest heaved and she could barley breath yet she managed to kick her legs in any direction she could. A second later she felt Sebastian's arm strap her legs down and they headed outside the tent into the bustling crowd.

Sebastian was almost jogging now as they headed back to where they had entered through the portal. Clary could feel her ribs ache as they bounced against her brothers shoulder. She looked up at the crowd who were staring at them and she felt her heart flutter as she saw the golden hair that was so familiar.

"JACE!" She yelled out. She couldn't contain the grin that was spreading fast across her face. She could see his face now, more determined than ever. She could just make out her name as he called on her, she was sure her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Clary watched as he reached for his Stele and drew a rune in the air and Clary and Sebastian went flying down towards the ground.

The ground was hard and it felt like hitting a tonne of bricks. Clary rolled onto her back and gulped down as much air as she could. Her eyes shot to the side as she watched Sebastian climb to his feet his features were hard and murderous. His upper lip curled back and he reached for his seraph locking his fingers around the handle.

"Let see what you can do golden boy." His laughter filled the air and bystanders all watched with excitement, no one seemed concerned more like they were glad to see a shadowhunter death match. Clary scrambled to her feet in horror as she watched her brother run towards Jace, his blade ready to slice flesh.

It all happened very fast in seconds Sebastian had tackled Jace to the ground and held the tip of his seraph at his throat. Jace struggled against his force but managed to roll him off and he staggered to his feet and swiftly kicked him in the stomach.

Clary watched her eyes wide as Jace climbed on top of her brother and punched him, over and over. It was fast at first but slowly the adrenaline faded and his attacks became more paced. Sebastian lay with his arms pinned to his sides, taking every hit in his stride and was still grinning even as the blood poured out from his mouth and nose.

"Harder angel boy, you were trained better than this" Sebastian spat his blood out onto Jace's face and laughed. Clary had never seen so much hatred in his face before. with the back of his hand he wiped the blood away and slammed his fist into Sebastian's face again.

It was as quick as a light switch but Clary seen it in his eyes, Jonathan. After a moment of confusion his eyes found his sisters and they looked desperate, pleading her to help. Clary took off, running towards the fighting boys. She wasn't sure if Jace would understand or the fact that she didn't care if he did, she just knew she had to get him off. With as much power as she could she shoved Jace off Jonathan and stood over her brothers body in a protective stance.

"Don't" She said her eyes focusing on Jace.

"Clary! what are you doing!" He looked bewildered as he took a step towards them. Clary reached for her brothers seraph and held it out in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but you wont understand. It's Jonathan, not Sebastian." She almost flinched at the look he gave her and he carefully took another step forward.

"Are you insane? He kidnapped you and now you're protecting him? That doesn't make sense." He shook his head and frowned whilst edging forward. Clary jerked the seraph towards him causing him to stumble backwards and he rose his hands in the air.

"It doesn't have to make sense to anyone but me, I have to save him and I can't do that if you take me home..." She took a huge gulp and held back her tears. " you need to leave now Jace. I'm sorry but go." She kept her face straight as she watched his break. Every step he took backwards she felt the cracks run wider and deeper along her heart.

Its better this way she reminded herself. He can't help. Jace gave her a longing look before he turned and ran off into the crowd. It took her a second to remember her brother beneath her and she knelt beside him. She grabbed his stele and drew a healing rune on his forearm and waited.

It always amazed her when she saw a rune like this take affect, it was like watching a dvd on rewind. The blood flowed back into his mouth and into his nose and the black circles around his eyes faded. In a matter of minutes he opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Thank you, sister" Was all he said and reached his hand out for hers. Clary took hold of it and pulled him to his feet. He swayed a little then found his balance. "I think it's time to go home, Clary." She nodded and began tracing the portal with the stele in her other hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you lliked this chapter! And as always please review.<strong>

**Added... from recent reviews I would just like to say chapter 13 will be explained in following chapters... all will make sense ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Clary walked out the portal with Jonathan at her side, they were back in his kitchen. She let out a sigh as she walked over and slumped into one of the chairs at the table. She felt her brother staring at her, but she couldn't bring herself to speak, instead she folded her arms on the table and hid her face in them.

"We could have gone back with him you know. When I changed back they would have been able to contain me." Jonathan's voice broke the silence as he knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her back.

"No" Clary sighed. She tilted her head and looked at him. "We couldn't." Her voice trailed off as a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the edge of her sleeve. She watched the confusion sweep over his face and she took a deep breath. "I couldn't take the chance of them killing you, what if they didn't believe you were you and not him." She paused and blinked another tear away. The thought of them killing him made her want to vomit, this boy in front of her was not evil or sadistic, he was her brother. She had to protect him, she needed to save him.

"But it's not safe for you here, Clary. What happens when I lose myself and become that monster? Do you have any idea of what you've done? I can't protect you from something I have no control over." He spoke his last words slowly. Jonathan stood up and pushed himself away from the table. Clary saw the flash of anger that made his face turn red. She wasn't frightened, instead she felt sad that he didn't understand why she done what she had to do.

"I know exactly what I have done." Clary stated. "I have given us more time. Jace isn't stupid he will track you." She watched carefully as the wrinkles across his forehead smoothed. He raised his eyebrow at her and she continued. "He has your blood now, That's why he left. He will come for us." She whispered. "I have to find a way to save you and I'm running out of time."

Jonathan walked over to Clary and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her gently then released her then hunched down so he was almost eye level with her. His large hands clasped her face and he gave her a small smile. "It's not worth risking your life to save me, Clary." He spoke softly. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a defiant look. He bit down on his lower lip and frowned, his eyes showed a battle he was having with himself. Eventually he sighed. "Fine! Take this." He fumbled into his pocket and whipped out his stele. "Now, hide it. Don't even tell me where, I'm not sure how much of what I do he will remember." He took Clary's hand and placed the stele in hers. Clary wrapped her fingers tightly around the cold metal handle.

"Thanks, but what will he do to me if he knows I have it?" She swallowed hard and pressed the stele to her chest.

"Hopefully, you will have found a way by then." He dropped his face to the ground, casting shadows across his face. "You need to go and hide that now." He told her.

And so she did what he said, she turned her back to him and made her way towards the front door. Pulling it open she slid out and walked around the side of the house. She raked the flower beds that lined the house until she found what she thought was a perfect place. She knelt down and began using her hands to dig a hole, deep enough and wide enough to hide the stele. It didn't take long but before burying it she hovered it over her arm.

Taking a deep breath, she traced the tip of the stele over her arm. Black lines burned into her flesh, curving in and flicking out. She clenched her teeth and let out a small hiss. This was a rune she had never used before but it was flashing in her mind, commanding her to use it. _Jace_, he was there, clear in her mind, he was at the institute with Alec, Isabelle and Magnus. He was talking to them but she couldn't hear what he was saying, he was standing with Jonathans blood all over him. It was just then Magnus walked over to him and waved a glowing hand in front of his shirt. He was speaking to Jace and she managed to make out his last words to him. _We can find her now._

Just like that Clary was back in the garden, she closed her eyes for a moment. She longed for the image of Jace to remain behind her closed lids. She missed him, but she knew he was safe and that was all she needed to know. She now needed to think of a way to help Jonathan without getting him killed. She knew why he didn't understand why she came back but she knew that even if Jace didn't kill him because she told him not too she couldn't say the same for the clave. She didn't trust that Alec or Isabelle wouldn't after all, all they would see is the man who killed their little brother.

She took a deep breath and continued to stash the stele in the soil then piled dirt over the hole and patted down on it firmly. She rose to her feet and examined her work. It looked the same as it had before, untouched. Satisfied with her work she headed back inside. Her knees were covered in dirt and so were her hands so she headed upstairs and jumped in the shower.

She quickly got herself scrubbed clean then got herself dressed she just left the bathroom when she stopped in her tracks. Her heart pounded in her ears, there stood the shell of her brother. His features twisted into a mask of hatred, His dark eyes pierced into hers sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh, Haven't you been a naughty girl." His voice was laced with venom, but a hint of smile touched his lips.

Clary panicked and without thinking she barged past him, knocking him into the wall. She made a dash towards the top of the stairs and looked over at Sebastian who was regaining his balance. She started to make her way down the stairs when she misplaced her footing. Each step sent pains through her body as she knocked her head, knees and ribs against them. She landed at the bottom with a thud and groaned.

"Clary!" Sebastian's voice boomed from the stop of the stairs. Within seconds he was crouched over her, checking for wounds. His hands were suddenly touching her all over, she was sure at that moment he had more than two. When one ran across her torso and over her left ribcage she shrieked in agony. "Silly girl." She heard him mutter then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa. He lay her down then left the room. Within seconds he was back and towering over her, a stele in his hand. She focused in on it and wondered if he had found the one she hid but the thought soon left her and she passed out.

She woke to find him still standing over her but the pain was gone. Except for the familiar sting of a rune. She realised he had healed her and she jolted upright. Large steady hands clamped down on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"I think you have some explaining to do, don't you?" His eyes focused in on hers making her feel small and vulnerable. Her hands shook as she raked her brain thinking of something to tell him. "Well?" He questioned, his voice harsh. She pressed her lips tightly together. She decided that any punishment he handed to her would never last long, he wouldn't be Sebastian for long.

"If that's how you want to be." He grabbed at her, clasping his fingers around her arm. He yanked up from the couch and headed towards her bedroom. Once inside he threw her on the bed and pulled a small cut piece of rope. He bounded both her hands to the bed post and etched a rune over it, binding her to the wood. She tried to yank her hands free but the rope cut into her wrists and a trickle of blood raced down her arm. She narrowed her eyes at him then looked away, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her struggle. He was about the leave the room when he stopped and turned. His eyes lit, and his lips curved in a malicious pleasure.

"If you're thinking that _he_ will help you, don't. I won't be letting that happen anymore. I'm in control." He growled and then slammed the door behind him with such force the walls shook.

Clary's heart dropped at hearing his words. Could he have found a way? No. She didn't even let herself consider it, she had to have hope but even she couldn't stop the doubt that was slowly seeping in.

_**Thanks for reading. I know It's been a veeery long time! but I am determined to finish up this fan fiction and come to an over all conclusion of this story. Hopefully this chapter cleared up why in chapter 13 Jace felt he could leave Clary so easily, after all he trusts in what she is telling him and he has a way to find her. anyways! got a lot happening in the up coming chapters. we will get to meet the warlock Sebastian is trusting his problem with, we will learn if Clary can find a way to save Jonathan and of course it's a count down to when Jace will arrive.**_


End file.
